


Day 8 - Crossover

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [8]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Arkham's Razor AU, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporal Anomaly, Three-Sentence Ficlet, What-If, i don't know why pickman's in the lab either but they can't get rid of him, listen the only characterisation i will accept for carter is 'human disaster'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: In which time goes a bit wonky, and Hermann Gottlieb has a very long day.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Series: 1Day1Newmann [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 1





	Day 8 - Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no good explanation for this.
> 
> This is not canon to my other Arkham's Razor shorts, and that's probably for the best.

Hermann Gottlieb, as part of the group of physicists and occultists tasked with researching and reversing the temporal anomaly - a term the more esoteric half of the team vehemently objected to on the grounds that it implied a natural or scientific origin for a phenomenon that for all they knew was neither, but that admittedly had the pleasant effect of making the whole scenario seem more like an episode of Star Trek than something that could become a genuine problem if left unchecked - is _supposed_ to be working on the problem, but instead he and the rest of the lab's inhabitants are standing shivering underneath the automatic sprinkler system as Hansen, equal parts infuriated and baffled, berates the two idiots responsible for starting the fire in the first place.

Newton's impassioned defence that he'd only been trying to introduce his temporally-displaced companion to the twenty-first century miracle of instant noodles and has no idea how the new kettle could have caught alight the way it did seems to be increasing the confusion rather than clearing anything up, but it is at least marginally more helpful than Carter's response, which seems to be 'stand very still and not move or touch anything until the whole mess is resolved and he can go home', a resolution that will last for another five minutes at most.

"You have one, too?", asks Pickman from his perch on the nearest bench to Hermann, who has no other response but to look beseechingly up at the ceiling, water trickling over his glasses and obscuring his vision, and wonder how exactly it came to be that he almost misses the Kaiju.


End file.
